


up to Something

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: bucky loves his 'alpha' [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "Alpha" Steve, "Omega" Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Confused Steve, M/M, Sort Of, sneaky bucky, steve discovers something about himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Bucky is Up to Something.Steve isn't sure what but he's gonna find out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: bucky loves his 'alpha' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112037
Comments: 15
Kudos: 204





	up to Something

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts since *squints* _2018_?!?

It was definitely official.

Bucky was Up to Something.

It all started when Steve had been forced to work overtime and therefore hadn't seen his boyfriend for two days. Nothing out of the ordinary really but it did mean that they didn't have sex for three days (they'd been too busy the day before Steve had gone to work). So it was out of the ordinary for Bucky to beg off from getting down when Steve had sidled up to him the night before.

_“Seriously, you're not in the mood,” Steve had asked, frowning with confusion as Bucky had pushed him away._

_"Yes", Bucky sighed as he'd rolled over onto his side of the bed...further away from Steve. "I'm not feeling it tonight. Maybe tomorrow."_

That had been odd but Steve had brushed it off. Bucky had worked all day too so it wasn't completely unreasonable that he hadn't been up for a romp in the sack. Though Steve really couldn't remember a time when either of them had pulled the 'not tonight, dear' excuse. 

But then it kept happening. 

Almost a week had gone by since Steve had seen even an inkling of sexual interest from Bucky and it was driving him crazy

....not like that.

...well...maybe a little like that.

Steve was mainly worried that he'd inadvertently gotten himself into the doghouse. But the confusing thing was that Bucky never usually kept any irritation towards Steve quiet; his boyfriend had _no_ trouble letting him know when he'd done something dumb. And yet...nothing.

Maybe Steve was missing the signs? It wasn't as if he was thinking very clearly at the moment. What with the extended stretch of horniness he was experiencing. 

Because of course Steve was starting to become extremely distractible lately. Any time Bucky did anything, Steve felt his heartbeat start to go up and his body, certain areas especially, began to get a bit _perky_. 

When Bucky got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom (despite being wrapped in his fuzzy polka dot robe).

When Bucky bent down to rummage in the fridge for a beer.

When Steve had to sit idly by as Bucky did _yoga_ in the living room (while wearing _yoga pants_ )

It was this last occurrence that had Steve getting suspicious.

Not because of the yoga itself but because of all the times Steve had suddenly found himself face to face with the beauty that was Bucky's ass as he bent over in downward facing dog. To the average person, this wouldn’t be strange but as soon as Steve managed to get two brain cells back in working order, he began to wonder.

Bucky _loathed_ downward facing dog. It was, in Bucky’s own words, the "most un-relaxing resting posture ever.” 

So it was more than a bit strange that Bucky was suddenly doing at least a dozen of these terrible poses in one session. It was then that Steve began to put the pieces together and the more he put them together, the more it made sense.

Bucky was teasing him on purpose, that much was obvious, but the missing piece was what was driving Steve nuts.

Why was Bucky doing this?

It couldn't be because he was angry. Steve was pretty sure of that because the other day he'd caught just the slightest smidge of smug on Bucky's face as he'd deliberately brushed Steve's groin with his ass as he just had to slide past Steve in their spacious hallway (and thereby making Steve almost swallow his tongue in the process). Not to mention the seemingly humorous gleam in Bucky's eyes when he burst in on Steve in the shower as he'd attempted to take care of his little problem on his own.

It was obvious after the fourth time Bucky had invited himself into Steve's shower and practically demanded Steve wash his hair that Steve realized Bucky was stopping him from jerking off. Any time Steve tried to take care of the matter at hand, Bucky appeared and diverted him. So Bucky appeared to be teasing him deliberately but not to actually have sex and he had a vendetta against Steve’s mastrubatory habits.

But, again, to what end?

Steve puzzled over the problem constantly but still, over a week later, he had no answer. He'd finally resolved to sit Bucky down and ask but then he'd come home to find Bucky sprawled out on the couch, waiting for him.

Wearing a roguish smirk and nothing else.

"Uh....," Steve managed to blurt inelegantly, his hands fumbling and dropping his keys to the floor instead of into the bowl on the counter.

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky drawled, acting like he wasn't bare ass naked on their sofa. He stretched like a cat, arching his back in a way that made Steve want to cry just a little bit. "How was work today, alpha?"

Oh...

Oh...

Oh boy....

"It was--um---great," Steve said, trying to work out what was going on. It was a bit sudden, this new game of Bucky's but Steve trusted him. Bucky hadn't steered him wrong so far. "I'm glad to be home though."

Steve walked over and sat down on the couch, moving Bucky's feet. "How was your day?"

Bucky grinned and sighed. "Oh, you know, same old same old," he said, brushing off the question. "But it's a lot better now that you're here now." He paused and shimmed over towards Steve, his body language attempting to be casual but he was essentially rubbing himself against Steve like a cat. "Especially considering what day it is."

Okay, wait... What day was it? 

Wracking his brain, Steve's heart hammered with fear as he tried to find some sort of significance to the day. It wasn't a birthday or an anniversary. It wasn't a day that they'd planned something, or at least a plan Steve was in on anyway. 

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten," Bucky said, his mouth curling into a pout. His disappointed expression was ruined somewhat by the wicked glint in his eye. "I can't believe you forgot that my heat started today."

Steve swallowed.

"Oh! Yes," Steve stuttered, trying to get his bearings. Now that he had the bulk of the pieces, Steve had a feeling he knew where this was going (or at least where he thought it was going. "Your heat. I would never forget something like that, my sweet omega." He smiled and pulled Bucky to him, stroking his hair. "How are you feeling?"

Bucky sighed and, damn, if Bucky's day job didn't work out, Steve could see him being an actor some day. "Oh, it's been pretty good. I mean, I've just been feeling so...pent up today," he groaned, leaning forward to nuzzle Steve's neck. "I wanted to jack off so bad but I knew it would be better to wait for you, alpha."

"Poor omega," Steve crooned, threading his fingers in Bucky's hair. He couldn't help but grin at Bucky's performance. "It's okay, I'm here now and I'll take good care of you. I'll make sure you feel better."

Bucky hummed. "Mmmm, I knew I could count on you."

Steve's breath hitched as Bucky's hand slipped from his shoulder, down his chest to rest on his stomach, right above his belt buckle. Fuck, that little touch and he was halfway to raring to go.

_All according to Bucky's plan,_ Steve mused, his mind throwing back to the past week's sexual tension torture.

"How about we move to somewhere more comfortable," Steve suggested, before kissing Bucky's neck. It made him just a teeny bit gleeful to see the goosebumps breakout on Bucky's arms. 

Bucky hummed in agreement even as he tried to slip his hand down Steve's pants. "Yeah, let's go to bed."

Steve smiled and stood up before he began to tow Bucky towards the bedroom. He tried to act unaffected, he was the big bad alpha taking care of his heat stricken omega after all, but come on, a week without sexing Bucky up was a very long time.

"Oh!" Bucky sighed as they crossed the threshold, startling Steve for a second before he realized Bucky had moved onto the second act. "I--I think it's starting."

Bucky made his face look slightly alarmed as he began to pant in a not so subtly dramatic fashion. He clutched at Steve as if his legs weren't able to support him.

"Oh, Steve," he sighed, going as far as to flutter his eye lashes. The drama queen. "I need you."

Okay, a line that cheesy should definitely not make Steve's entire body flush with heat. It was just too ridiculous. 

But entirely accurate nonetheless.

"It's okay," Steve said, managing to get back on track. "I'm here, I'll give you what you need." He led Bucky over to the bed and laid him out on it. And holy shit did that make for a pretty picture. "Let me get undressed and I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Oh, yes," Bucky groaned, writhing on the bed as if his skin was on fire. Steve noted that Bucky was already hard. "I need you so much. Need you to fuck me."

Steve's fingers fumbled at his belt and he really wished it was customary to wear gym shorts to work. It turned out, it's _extremely_ difficult to wrap one's mind around how clothes are removed when one's significant other is moaning like they’re getting paid to do it.

"Steve," Bucky sighed, his hands running over himself restlessly. His eyes were dark with lust and Steve was actually surprised to see just how affected Bucky was by this addition to their game. "Please...hurry up...."

There were now a few buttons missing from Steve's work shirt as he _may_ have ripped the last few out in his haste to get naked. But to be fair, it was only the bottom few. The buttons didn't matter at the moment though, what did matter was how fast he could get to the bedside table drawer and pull out their lube and a condom.

"Shhh," Steve soothed as he crawled onto the bed. Bucky's legs were opened invitingly and Steve may have choked a bit when he caught the flash of black silicone.

Bucky had really planned this out.

"Don't worry, baby. I've got you," Steve said, slipping back into his alpha mode. He reached down and tugged lightly on the plug. Bucky couldn't seem to stop the smirk that took over his face for a few beats as Steve pulled the toy out. Once it was out of the way, Steve pushed a teasing finger inside. "Oh, look at how wet you are."

Bucky wriggled in place as if having the tip of Steve's finger inside him was electrifying him. "Yes, so wet for you, alpha," he looked up at Steve with a truly amazing look of desperation. "All wet for you so you can fuck me good."

Oh, hooooly shit. That was something Steve was never ever going to get out of his head. (Not that he would _want_ to.)

"Look at you, all ready for your alpha's cock," Steve teased, dripping some more lube onto his hand to toy with Bucky a bit. Just a teensy tiny, little bit of revenge for the way Bucky had played him for a sucker all week and because he’d never turn down the opportunity to see Bucky squirm on his fingers. "I bet you're just dying to have something inside."

Bucky whined and nodded. "Mmmhmmm, need my big strong alpha to fuck me, need it real bad."

Steve chuckled and leaned down to give Bucky a kiss. "Such a needy omega," he sighed. He drew his fingers out of Bucky and smirked at the resulting grumble. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you something much better than fingers here in second, sweetheart."

He would have loved to rile Bucky up a bit more but again, a week was a long time. After a moment spared to put on the condom, Steve knelt between Bucky's legs. 

Bucky was practically thrashing now. His head was thrown back as if he were experiencing the worst torture known to man and his hands dug into the sheets. "Please! I can't take it anymore, alpha. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please!"

If Steve thought that little performance was beyond hot, that had absolutely nothing on the broken breathless gasp Bucky made as Steve finally (fucking finally) sank inside him. After a week of denial, they both shivered and shuddered until Steve was finally seated, hips flush with Bucky’s ass. 

“Holy fuck,” Steve groaned into Bucky’s neck. Everything felt so much more intense, what between not coming for a week and Bucky squirming beneath him like he was trying to pull Steve in even deeper. “Holy fuck, you feel so good omega.”

“Alpha,” Bucky whimpered, clawing at Steve’s shoulders. He was using his heels to nudge Steve. “Alpha, please. So hot, need you.”

Vibrating with sexually frustrated energy, Steve started to move and holy god, the sounds that Bucky made... they were pure sex and desperation and everything of Steve’s wildest, horniest daydreams. Bucky’s fingers sank into the muscles of Steve’s back as he babbled mindlessly, crying out for his alpha to fuck him harder, fuck him deeper, and his alpha had no choice but to oblige.

“Ah..alpha!” Bucky gasped on a particularly spectacular twist of Steve’s hips. He mouthed at Steve shoulder, panting wet and hot against Steve’s already overheated skin.“Alpha! Need..need your come. Please, need you to fill me up and b-breed me.”

And with that, all rational thought in Steve’s brain immolated in a massive fireball of arousal.

He’d thought he’d been putting his back into it before but having Bucky ask, no, _beg_ him to _breed him_? That unleashed something deep and primal in Steve that he probably should be concerned about but at the moment, balls deep in his omega, it was the last thing on his mind. All he could focus on was fucking Bucky even harder because if he could ram his cock into the tight wet heat with enough force, he’d manage to break the laws of biology and breed him like he was crying out for.

His awareness narrowed down until his entire universe was the writhing, mewling form beneath him and the slick grip of Bucky’s body around his cock. It felt like molten lava had been poured directly into his body as Steve rushed headlong toward the edge. There wasn’t going to be any holding back, no drawing it out. Not this time, not while Bucky continued to plead with broken gasping breaths for Steve to come inside him.

“Gonna come,” Steve panted into Bucky’s ear, sounding like he’d run a marathon. “Gonna come deep inside and breed you up, omega.” Bucky moaned and nodded frantically, his nails digging into Steve’s upper back. “You like that, like knowing that my come is going to be leaking out of you?” In a burst of mid-sexual desperation inspiration, Steve added, “Maybe I’ll plug you up to make sure it stays where it belongs.”

Apparently these were the magic words.

Bucky gave a shuddering gasp and froze, his entire body snapping tight as he came with a garbled cry that might have been Alpha. Steve wouldn’t know since the spasming of Bucky’s body was the final push he needed to come hard enough he stopped breathing for a second. His hips rammed firmly against Bucky and stayed there as his cock throbbed, emptying a week’s worth of pent up frustration. His orgasm made that much more powerful by the fantasy of truly breeding Bucky. It felt like ages before his body finally relaxed and he collapsed onto Bucky with a broken groan.

It took quite some time for Steve’s brain to come back online but that was okay since it seemed that Bucky’s wasn’t in any better shape. 

Peeling his face off the sweat sticky skin of Bucky’s chest, he looked up to see Bucky staring at the ceiling. He looked properly fucked out and the part of Steve that went wild at their little alpha/omega game, preened. He’d really done a number on him, not bad for a night’s work.

“Well,” he said, rolling over so he wasn’t crushing Bucky anymore. He laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder and studied his profile, grinning cheekily. “Did I deliver or did I deliver?”

Bucky chuckled and smiled. “And then some, I don’t think I can feel my legs.”

“Serves you right,” Steve sniffed haughtily. “That was some sneaky ass shit you pulled this week, not that I mind the end result but why not just tell me you wanted to do this?”

“Because you’re a fucking horndog,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes while smiling affectionately. He shifted so that he was propped up on his elbow so he could look down at Steve, prodding him in the chest with a finger. “And if I had said, ‘hey Steve, I want to not have sex for a week so that we can pretend to be sex crazed’, you would have broken down and begged me to fuck you in like, two days.”

Steve pretended to be shocked but he couldn’t help blushing because...yeah, Bucky did have a point. He was not the type to abstain unless he had to and a sex game wouldn’t have been enough motivation. If fact, if he’d known this had been on the docket, he probably would have caved within the first few hours once he’d had more than two hours to think about it. He told Bucky this and he laughed.

“True, that sounds like you,” he said, flopping down onto the pillows. “Now normally I’d ask if you were okay with all this but I don’t think I need to.” He gestured to his own sex ravaged body. “I have all the evidence I need right here.”

Blushing, Steve hid his face into his pillow. “Come on, Buck. You’re the one who started it, I just went along with it.”

Bucky snorted. “Oh yeah, my ass feels exactly like if you’d only gone along with my idea. It certainly doesn’t feel like you split me in two like a fucking neanderthal.” Before Steve could even settle into worrying about this, Bucky cut him off. “Calm down, Steve. Not literally but holy hell in the moment, I thought you were going to break me.” He paused, nodding thoughtfully. “It was fucking hot.”

“So, we’ll probably revisit this one then,” Steve asked, completely casually like he wasn’t already thinking of his own spins to put on this little game. 

Clearly not fooled at all by his attempts to act uninvested, Bucky chuckled. “I’m definitely up for it again.” He stretched and eyed Steve slyly through half closed eyes. “How else are we going to get me knocked up?”

The pillow to Bucky’s face was entirely justified in Steve’s opinion.

**Bonus:**

*Steve eating breakfast, not a care in the world, suddenly...a pregnancy test appears on the table!!!*

Steve: *promptly chokes on his shredded wheat* WHAT THE FUCK?!?

Bucky: *appears and taps at the test, sighing sadly* I guess it didn’t take. You didn’t knock me up this time, big guy.

Steve: *blushing and about to give his asshole boyfriend the what-for for teasing him*

Bucky: *levels a Look before walking away* I guess we’ll just have to try again until we get a positive test...

_Two microseconds later_

Steve’s Shredded Wheat: *abandoned*


End file.
